


That look in your eyes

by bubblepotatoe



Category: Supernatural, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblepotatoe/pseuds/bubblepotatoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is usually the one in charge, the one who calls the shots. Then he meets Daryl. Suddenly the whole Zombie Apocalyps thing is no longer that important...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta, so all mistakes are my own -.-
> 
> Hope you like it, it´s been some time since I wrote something...
> 
> It may take some time for me to update it, stupid live decides to be busy..

**THAT LOOK ON YOUR FACE**

 

**INTRO**

 

Dean and Sam had been so wrapped up in their current case, that they completely missed the first signs of the outbreak.

They where hunting down a nasty Shape-shifter and the damn thing decided to go hiding in the woods at one point. Eight stressful days later they finally got that creature killed and headed back to civilization Only that there already was not much left of it…

 

When the Winchesters hit a city for the first time it got pretty ugly, but of course, growing up dealing with evil monsters and demons and shit, helped them a lot. Due to their training they made it out of there in one piece.

Days, Weeks and then even Months passed, the two brothers made their way through the country, trying to figure a way out to solve this mess, but of course, there was none.

They where on a little town, stopping for supplies when they ran into Daryl, literally, well at least Dean did. For a few long moments it was not very likely that any of them would survive this encounter (Daryl was not alone, and everybody was quite on the edge with their nerves).

Guns where drawn (and of course a crossbow) and threats where screamed.

Then the horde attacked.

A huge horde.

The sudden appearance of a common enemy let them forget about their little issue, and together they ran, occasionally shooting a walker, into the nearest building.

Dean was the last one to reach the house, but when he wanted to enter it, there was Daryl, blocking the entrance, crossbow raised and the coldest look Dean has ever seen frozen on his face. Before he could raise his own weapon the trigger was pulled. But the expected pain never came. Instead he heard a gargling noise behind him, followed by a something hitting the ground.

When he turned around there was a walker laying three feet behind him. Chills flooded through his body and his eyes opened in shock. That damn thing had been way to close for his taste, and he hand´t even heard the fucker.

Then he was roughly grabbed by the arm and yanked into the house.

The door was slammed shut.

The hand still rested on his arm.

Their eyes looked and an eternity passed.

That was the moment when Dean realized that he was screwed.


	2. Chapter 1 Trapped

Chapter 1: Trapped

 

Intense banging and rattling on the door finally helped Dean to snap back into reality.

The hand was still on his arm, and the touch burned like fire. To his horror Dean felt his face getting hot, an indication that he just fucking BLUSHED!

To distract the other man he slammed his full body weight against the door, breaking the contact and yelling: „Go get something to block the damn door! There are too many of those fuckers out there for this thing to hold them at bay for much longer…“

The man stared a few more seconds longer at him, making his legs grow weak, and then finally nodded, turning around to search for something to push in front of the door.

Dean took the opportunity to take a deep breath and to gain some control over his mind. (of course that did not actually work) What the hell just happened? At one moment this guy want´s to shoot him with a damn CROSSBOW (how bad-ass was that?) and in the next he saves his fucking life! And WHY did he make Dean blush like a little schoolgirl?

Dean had to admit to himself that he felt a certain attraction towards guys just as much as he felt towards women, but he never had taken the final step to feed his curiosity. When he was younger it was because of his dad, Dean was sure that his old man would not have approved of his son being gay or bi or whatever…

After his Dad died he partly kept it up because of a habit, and because he did not wanted to deal with telling Sam about that secret part of him.

Right now at this moment though, he wondered if this man, that currently had his back turned towards him (allowing Dean to check out that gorgeous ass, holy FUCK, that thing should come with a warning tag or something) was maybe worth it…

„Hey, quit staring and give me hand, will ya? Stupid thing is fucking heavy!“

Dean blushed, again. Then he nodded and hurried towards the other man, and helped him pushing a (really fucking heavy) closet towards the door.

After the thing was finally blocking the door, something occurred to Dean:

where the hell was everybody else?..

„SAMMY? … SAMmpfh..“

A hand coming out of nowhere covered his mouth, muffling his yelling. The man (with the gorgeous ass) shoot him an angry glare. „Do you fucking want to draw all walkers in this shithole of a town directly towards us you stupid piece of shit?“

Ouch, that had actually hurt.

He opened his mouth again to say something, but of course the hand was still there, so nothing more than a „mpfoph“ came out of it. The hand tasted like sweat and blood and dirt and something familiar that he quite could not put is hand on. The other man just kept on staring.

Again Dean felt chills running down his spine (god dammit how old was he, twelve?)

Finally the man spoke: „I think we ran towards the wrong house, when I realized the others when´t here I wanted to leave, but those fucking walkers already where to close. Now, will you be a nice boy and keep it quiet when I remove my hand?“

Deans face turned an even deeper shade of red, but he the concern for his little brother was stronger than the shame, so swallowed down his pride and just nodded slowly.

The hand was gone a second later.

„Name´s Drayl, lets make this house as walker proof as we can, then we check out if we can find a way to communicate with the others.“ with that he turned away, leaving a once more stunned Dean behind.

How can this man be so fucking calm and how does he even dare to boss him around like that! HE was a goddamn hunter, and this guy… he just left him standing here.

Dean was starting to loose his temper on this Daryl guy. „Dean.“ he spat out, crossing his arms, desperately trying to gain back some of his usual confidence.

Daryl´s head popped back out of a room, quirking an eyebrow. Then he flashed a quick smirk and disappear again.

Dean once more felt like a little schoolgirl.

Silently cursing he started getting to work as well, making sure the windows where all shut, and if possible shoving something in front of them to prevent the walkers from getting inside the house.

Once done the meet again upstairs in front of the window that faced the house that Darryl suggest was the one the others ran into.

Relive washed over him, when he was his brother standing next to a women with brown hair, standing on the other side. She held up a sing that read „we are all save and ok, only you two are missing“

Sam smiled and hold his thumbs up reassuring his brother that all was in fact ok. (at least for the moment…)

After he quickly scanned the area, his good mood disappeared quickly tough. The whole town was fucking ran over with walkers, Dean had never seen so many of those bastards in one place since they where stupid enough to actually enter L.A. (He and Sam barley made it out of there alive..)

Daryl sighted: „Looks like we are stuck in here for some time, no need of trying to go out there right now. Let´s search the house for something to bite, I´m starving.“

Dean turned his head and made eye contact with the other guy, seeing that he smiled at him.

All he could do was to stare back and nod, making the other guy chuckling a little bit.

Just great, what the hell was going on with him, now he let this Daryl guy call the shot AGAIN! Usually HE was the one in charge! And the worst was that this man obviously thought that the whole situation was FUNNY!

Before he could react though the other man had already turned around, making his way downstairs, hunting down some food.

Dean silently cursed, this fucking redneck just left him standing alone AGAIN! He got the distant feeling that this situation would only get worse.

Hours later after they had (a very unsatisfying meal) they (Daryl) decided to take turns sleeping, so one of them was always awake, watching out for walker attacks. (Not that it would help much if this monster horde would attack them…)

It was Deans turn to sleep first. (yes, he protested, yes, one smile from Daryl made him kinda loose his shit, and now he was climbing into the bed)

He did not thought that he would be able to sleep at all, but it only took a few minutes for him to slip into dream land.

It started like his usual nightmare:

being back to hell!

But then suddenly the fire stooped burning, it was still there, but the pain vanished.

It was still hot, but a different kind of hot, one that made his heart beat faster.

And then he was there.

Daryl,

stepping closer towards him, until he could feel his breath on his skin.

Hot and promising.

He raised one of his hands and grabbed Deans hair.

The other one sneaked around his waist, and came to a rest on the small of his back.

A quiet moan escaped his lips when the grip at his hair got more roughly and he was pulled closer.

Then their lips met, and Dean was gone.

He eagerly opened his mouth, inviting the other tongue inside, stroking it with his own.

The hand on his back slowly traveled downwards, the fingertips slipping under his waistband.

Dean´s breath quickened and his own hands started to do some garbing of his own. Touching every piece of the other man that he could reach he let them roam freely over him.

The hand on his back was now fully inside his pants, stroking over his left as cheek.

Suddenly it grabbed him roughly, squeezing so hard that it almost hurt, pulling him even closer.

When their hips touched Dean could no longer keep quiet and moaned loudly,

even though most of the noise was swallowed by Daryl, still kissing him passionatly.

He felt himself growing hard, and circled his hips, trying to get some friction.

Daryl picked this moment to break their kiss and chuckled softly. „Eager for it, huh?“

And then he smirked.

Making Dean instantly furious.

Unfortunately furious enough to wake up.

Fucking hell.

It took him quite some time to gain control over his breathing again, then he sat up realizing that Daryl was sitting in the dark room in front of the window, crossbow laying on his lap, eyes focused on him.

„You did quite some tossing over there… Nightmare or was it a“ a smirk creeped over his face (fucker) „happy dream…“

Dean let his head fall back against the pillow mumbling „non of your damn buisnes!“ enough he could hear a little voice in his head screaming LIE! LIE! LIE!.

He turned on his side, being confronted with another problem. Apparently the dream got him so turned on that his body decided to respond.

Fucking great, now he was trapped inside a room with a hard on, and the reason for said boner only inches away from him, but he was not able to use that reason to solve his little problem…

 

Fucking Hell…


End file.
